


Peter meets the World

by Marvelousmarvel3000



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Harley Keener is Shawn Hunter, Mentor Tony Stark, Natasha is a cop, Non cannon - Freeform, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Harley Keener friendship, Peter Parker is Cory Matthews, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Ben is Alive, You don’t have to watch Boy Meets World to understand it, boy meets world au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelousmarvel3000/pseuds/Marvelousmarvel3000
Summary: Peter Parker is normal, well mostly. He’s just a an adolescent growing up. He lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, his next door neighbor is his science teacher Mr. Stark. He has two best friends and crush. He’s a boy meeting the world around him.Aka a Boys Meets World AU





	1. Peter meets Harley

Peter Parker was just an ordinary kid, he lived in a small two bedroom house with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Unlike most kids he had been through a lot, for his age at 14.  
When he was 8, his parents died in a plane crash. They had gone on a trip for their 10th wedding anniversary, but before they could reach their destination, Hawaii; it ended catastrophically with the plane diving into the ocean. Lost at sea, no bodies were recovered. No word from the pilot as their plane fell. Nothing. Peter had been devastated, for two years he came up with conspiracy theories of what had happened to the plane, and how they were still alive. His Aunt May and Uncle Ben did everything they could to help him mourn and eventually he did. Mourning for Peter, involved a lot of tinkering in his backyard as he spoke to his neighbor/teacher Mr. Stark. At first, Mr. Stark acted as though the boy was a nuisance asking him questions all the time outside of the classroom. But he grew fond of the boy within time, even if he did less than he was capable of in classroom.  
Peter came out of his shell more when he met Harley. Harley was troubled, he came from the wrong side of town. He had a much different life than Peter. By growing up in a trailer park, practically raising his sister; as his mother did shifty things to make ends meat. The two boys had met when Harley moved from out of state and started going to Pete’s middle school.  
The bell had just rung for Mr. Stark’s science class, and everyone settled into their seats. It was one of Peter’s classes without Ned and it wasn’t his favorite. Because Mr. Stark knew Peter outside of class, he always pushed him to know the answers but Peter didn’t want to look like a know it all.

  
Harley opened the door abruptly five minutes late to class, his bag swung precariously on his shoulder, “This Mr. Stark’s class?”

  
Tony looked up from the notes on his desk, “You must be Mr. Keener, take a seat next to Parker. I’ll excuse the tardy since it’s your first day. But come in late tomorrow and I’ll give a tour of the school, myself.”

  
Peter waved to Harley with a friendly smile, “For the record, Parker is my last name. I’m Peter.”

  
He came over and sat beside him, “Harley.”

  
“Mr. Keener, before we start why don’t you stand up and tell the class about yourself.”

Harley stood up from his seat and tried his best not to groan, he had been through the new kid routine time and time again. “I’m Harley, Keener. Not much to tell.” He sat back down.

  
“I think there’s a lot to tell, but I guess we’ll just have to wait and see how the year progresses. Class continue working on the reading, we started yesterday on page 22. Pete, give Mr. Keener a summary of what we read yesterday.”

  
Peter nodded politely, “We were just reading on the mitochondria.”

  
Harley cut in, “Oh yeah right, the powerhouse of the cell.”

  
“Guess you already know this stuff, but basically yeah. We’re reading about the animal cell and plant cells. Mr. Stark said at the end of the week we get to use microscopes to see cells!”

  
“You, really like biology huh? I’m more of a mechanic, I’ve been working on my dirt bike.”

  
“You have a dirt bike?” Peter’s mouth stuck open with surprise.

  
Harley smirked, “You’ll catch files if you keep that up, but yeah. My dad le-gave it to me.”

  
“That’s so cool! I just have a mountain bike.”

  
“Mr. Parker, Mr. Keener start working on the reading. You can finish this conversation at lunch, I presume.” Mr. Stark says interrupting their chatter. 

  
“What lunch do you have?” Peter asks

  
“First, you?”

  
“First! And you can meet my friend Ned and we can all be friends.”

  
Harley shrugged nonchalantly, holding back a grin, “Cool.”

  
MJ looked up from her textbook, she sat at the back of the class beside her lab partner Betty, “Can you two not? I can’t focus on the reading with all the blabber.”

  
Peter rolled his eyes, “We weren’t even talking that loud, but whatever I have to finish the reading anyways. But I’m not doing it because you asked.”

  
By the time Peter turned around in his seat Harley was already doing the reading, so he shuffled quickly to the page and began as well. The boys ended up miraculously having every class together, “So English, with Mr. Barnes; how’s he?” Harley asked as the boys walked to their next class.

  
“He’s the best, well besides Mr. Stark. You’ll like him, he rides a motorcycle.”

  
“Okay.” He shrugged, “Is Mr. Barnes the teacher with the man bun?”

  
“Yeah, I mean you don’t have to add man to the title.”

  
“English isn’t my best subject.” Harley shrugged as they walked in and sat in the back.

  
“I’m good at English, well somewhat. We’re reading this book called the Outsiders and I really like it.”

  
“Oh I’ve seen that movie.” 

  
“There’s a movie?” 

  
“Yeah, it’s okay I guess. Kinda depressing.”

  
“I bet it’s good, the book is really good.”

  
“Yeah, okay Pony Boy.”

  
“Do you want to come over after school?”

  
“I would, but I gotta watch my little sister Abbie.”

  
Peter frowned, “Oh, well maybe tomorrow. Ned and I are working on this mechanical dog, it’s just made out of spare parts but it’s cool. We’re trying to figure out how to make it bark.”

  
“That’s cool, but why not get a real dog? It’s easy enough to find a stray.”

  
“Ned’s parents won’t let him, because he lives in an apartment and I don’t want to ask my aunt.”

  
“Oh, you live with your aunt?”

  
“Yeah, I live with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben.”

  
Before Harley could respond, Mr. Barnes came into the classroom. “Okay, everyone settle down, we have a new student today. Keener, stand up.”

  
Harley promptly stood up and sat back down.  
Mr. Barnes rolled his eyes, “Stand up and tell the class about yourself.”

  
Harley reluctantly stood back up, “My name is Harley Keener and I’d rather not be here. See it even rhymes, perfect for English.” then he sat back down and turned around to face Peter. “I thought you said Man Bun was cool.”

  
“He is, just kinda strict. He let us read a comic book at the beginning of the year.”

  
“Where’s that guy?” He groaned, as the class begun. The class held a discussion over the last chapter they read of the book and compared it to the modern day issue of class system.

  
“Peter, do you think that there’s a social divide at school?” Mr. Barnes asks.

  
Peter looked at him thoughtfully, “Well yeah, it’s middle school. It’s not like everyone gets along but it’s more because of interests than because of a class system.”

  
“And what do you mean by that?” Mr. Barnes asks, urging him to continue.

  
“Well, I mean popularity is all subject to which group you’re in. You might be popular in marching band, but not with the football team or vice versa. It’s middle school, no one is friends with everyone.”

  
“Okay, Harley. What’s your perspective?”

  
“I haven’t read the book.” He put his hands up in defense.

  
“You don’t have to for this question, do you think modern day schools have division among them because of a class system.”

  
Harley nodded, “Yeah, everyone judges everyone by their appearance. I mean people care whether or not you have apple or android.”

There were grumblings about apple being clearly better amongst other things.  
“Quiet. Why do you think students judge each other based on appearance?” Mr. Barnes continued.

  
Harley shrugged, “Because stereotypes are ingrained in us.”

  
“Thank you, Mr. Keener. For homework, you all have to write an opinionated paper on what stereotypes you’ve seen in school.” The class all groaned, as the bell rang signaling the end of class. “Remember, I dismiss not the bell. Alright you can go.”

  
“I thought you said you weren’t good at English.” Peter says as they walked out of the class toward the cafeteria.

  
“I’m not, I’m good at having opinions.” Harley shrugged, “I’ve been in enough schools to see how people judge other people.”

  
“Oh..I can’t wait to read your paper.”

  
“Yeah, I’m not doing that.”

  
“I thought you were good at having opinions.”

  
“Doesn’t mean, I’m good at writing. Besides I’ve got more important stuff to do.”

  
“More important than homework? Aunt May says that school is our job.”

  
“Well I got other jobs.”

  
“Like what?”

  
“Like mind your own business, come on. I’m hungry.”

  
Peter shrugged and the two got in line for lunch beside Ned, “Hey Ned! This my new friend Harley, Harley, Ned.”

  
“Oh hey; you’re the new kid right?”

  
“Yep; that’s my title but I prefer Harley.” He slumped his shoulders, “nice to meet you.”

  
“How’s your day been so far?” Peter asks Ned.

  
“Good, I think I aced Mr. Rhodes’s math test.”

  
“Of course you did.” Peter grinned, “so it’s not hard?”

  
“It’s not hard if you studied.”

  
“Great a test on my first day.” Harley grumbled, as he put his hands in his pockets.

  
“I’m sure you won’t have to take it, Mr. Rhodes is nice. Or if you do, it’ll just be a practice test to see how much you know. Mr. Rhodes is really good. He explains everything.”

“Yeah and he has really cool stories about the Air Force.”

  
“Why would go from the Air Force to being a Math teacher?”

  
“I don’t know, ask him. He explains everything.” Peter grabbed a tray, today was macaroni and cheese, it was rather soupy looking but he didn’t mind.

  
“Is the food here any good?” Harley asks as they sat down at Peter’s typical table. He stabbed his fork in the less than appetizing pasta. 

  
“It’s decent, I mostly pack my lunch though.” Ned nodded and turned to Peter, “I thought of a way to make our robo dog, bark. We’ll just take the voice chip out of your old build a bear and modify it to barking noises that we can download online.”

  
“That’s genius, maybe Mr. Stark will help us with the coding.”

  
“Mr. Stark helps you outside of school?” Harley asks

  
“He’s my next door neighbor, most of the time he’s willing to help with projects unless he’s watching his daughter Morgan.”

  
“Oh, so that’s why he’s your favorite teacher.”  
“Yeah, well most of the time. Sometimes he gets on my nerves, he always looking at me to answer questions in class whenever no one raises their hand.”

  
Flash waltzed over to the table where the boys sat talking and munching on the supposed Mac and Cheese, “So Penis Parker, did do my math homework like you were supposed to?”

  
Peter shook his head, “I was going to, but Aunt May said you should do your own work and that you wouldn’t learn if I did it for you.”

  
“Well she didn’t know the consequences of you not doing the work, Penis.” He snarled as he punched his hand against his fist in a barbaric way.

  
“Maybe, you should spend more time doing your homework and less in detention.” Harley growled as he stood up.

  
“And how would you know if I spend time in detention, new kid?”

  
Harley deadpanned, “I know your type, you bully other people into doing your work because you’re too lazy to do yourself. You kiss up to teachers but they still don’t like you.”

  
“What about all that talk about stereotypes earlier, huh?” Flash laughed heartily.

  
“Well you break the stereotypical bully mold somewhat, you’re smaller that the typical brute and clearly not a jock.”

  
Then Flash snapped and sucker punched Harley’s jaw, Harley was about to hit back in self defense when they were pulled apart from other. As teachers ran over to the scene. “Keener, Thompson, Principal’s office now.” Mr. Barnes says

  
Peter shot Harley an apologetic look as the two walked to the office. Harley seemed unnerved as he walked on. When he and Flash arrived, the office gave Harley an ice pack and asked to speak to the boys separately starting with Harley. To Harley’s surprise, Mr. Stark was behind the desk.

  
“You’re the principal too?” He asked as he sat down and held the ice pack to his jaw.

  
“Yes I was promoted but didn’t want to give up teaching, anyways you’ve quite the first day, Mr. Keener.” Mr. Stark says looking him over.

  
“Well it’s still ongoing.”

  
“Yeah, a half day here and already a fight.”

  
“Technically not a fight, I was just punched.”

  
“You would have hit back if you weren’t pulled back.”

  
“But I didn’t.”

  
Mr. Stark rolled his eyes, “What happened?”

  
“I was eating lunch with Peter and Ned when he approached our table.” He continued to tell him exactly what happened with the back and forth, then the eventual punch.

  
“I’ll deal with the cheating and the physical violence Mr. Thompson has been guilty before. Since it’s your first day and you didn’t get physical, I’ll let you off with a warning. But due to the damage to your jaw, I will need to call your mother to take you home for the day.”

  
Harley shook his head, “I’ve had worse, don’t call her. She’s busy at work, it was just a hit to the jaw.”

  
Mr. Stark frowned at the sentiment, “Alright, I won’t call her and I hope this is the last time I see you in my office.”

  
“It probably won’t be.”

  
Mr. Stark grimaced at his honesty, “I’ll write you a note for your tardiness and get to Mr. Rhodes’s class.” Harley slipped the note in his hand, gave him a salute and walked out of the office. Mr. Stark called Eugene “Flash” Thompson into his office, where he was promptly suspended for 3 days.

Harley found the classroom, he opened the creaky door. It was silent as the students were taking a test. Mr. Rhodes accepted the note and had Harley sit up front. He gave him a worksheet to see where he was at in math as the others worked on their tests. Once all the tests were handed in, Mr. Rhodes allowed them to talk amongst themselves.

  
“I’m sorry about your jaw, you didn’t have to take up for me. I hope you didn’t get in any trouble.” Peter asks glumly, “I can handle Flash.”

  
“It’s not a big deal, I didn’t get in trouble and you don’t have to put up with him for the next three days.”

  
“Flash got suspended?”

  
“Yep, I heard Mr. Stark talking to him as I left. You didn’t tell me he was the principal too.”

  
“You didn’t ask.”


	2. “I’ve got other jobs.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste of Harley’s world

As soon as the bell rang for the end of the day, Harley raced to the elementary school two blocks away to pick up his sister Abbie. They had moved to Rosehill, Tennessee for their mom’s new job. Abbie really hadn’t wanted to move since they had only been in Memphis for 3 months but their mom promised this next job would be more permanent. Harley wanted to believe her but her track record wasn’t great, he had been in 10 schools since kindergarten not counting the times he had been homeschooled. It wasn’t all her fault, when Harley’s dad was around he had been in the military and they would have to move with the base. But after he left, it was her fault. Harley tried to find ways to help with the money situation but it was hard to find legal work at his age. Today, he was supposed to pick up Abbie from school then apply to be a paperboy for the local newspaper. It was the best he could do, at his age and with the schedule that meant he could take care of Abbie. The only problem was that he had to wake up before dawn to do it.  
Harley arrived at Central Elementary 5 minutes before dismissal, he waited at the flag pole for his sister. After about ten minutes, he found Abbie amongst the hoard of kids. She stuck out with her pig tails and pink dress that was little too big, “Hey, Abs.” He took her hand and led her out of the swarm of children, “How was your first day?” He asked the 7 year old. 

Abbie looked up at him, her eyes all twinkly. “Great! I love my teacher, her name is Mrs. Mason. She’s really smart and pretty, plus she let me lead the line today since it was my first day. Wait, Harls what happened to your jaw? You didn’t get into another fight, did you? Momma is gonna be so mad.” She frowned. 

“No fights, Abs. Don’t worry about it, I’m glad you had a good first day.” He kissed her head, “We’ve got to go to the Newspaper’s office so I can apply for a job to help out, so can you be a big girl for me?” He pleaded. 

She rolled her eyes, in that moment she looked just like him, “When am I not?” 

He chuckled, “You’re right, I’m being silly. Come on, let’s go. Did you make any new friends today?” He asks after looking both ways to cross the street. 

“Yeah, Sierra, Morgan, Carlos, and Sam.” She said counting on her fingers. 

“Wow, look at you Miss popular.” He grinned as they continued to walk down the street. 

“I know! I really hope we stay, I don’t want to move again.” She frowned. 

“I know, bug. Momma promised we would live her more long term but don’t get your hopes up.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“I know, I know. She said Memphis was long term, since it was a big city and there were endless opportunities but that went up in flames.” 

He sighed, “Mom, just wasn’t made for big city living...” It was the truth somewhat, the truth was each move they went on was to chase their Dad. Their Mother, Jules just didn’t understand that he wouldn’t come back to them. Jules had promised Harley, (Abbie didn’t know this) that even if their Dad left Rosehill that they would stay. But Harley didn’t know if he believed her, she had made the promise before. Sometimes, he worried that she would get tired of dragging them along with her. She was hardly home, Harley mostly raised Abbie. He was the only who dealt with the nightmares, the bullies at school, helping her with her homework, dinner, all of it. 

“She says that about every place, the only thing constant in my life is you and our trailer.” She mumbled with a pouted lip, that practically broke Harley’s heart. 

He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, “Just enjoy Rosehill for now, okay? 

“Okay, I’ll try.” She nodded, they arrived at the Newspaper office and Harley walked in to apply. He filled out an application, & had a short interview with the Editor. He would start the next morning at 5 and would be expected to deliver to 10 blocks before 7. So once he would get home from his route, he would assist Abbie in getting ready then walk them both to school. Once they left, Abbie looked up at him with big eyes, “So does that mean you have to get up at 4 in the morning?” 

“Yeah something like that, I have to start my route by 5 so I need to be at the office by then.” He shrugged as they walked to the trailer park. 

“That’s really early, you should go to sleep before I do.” 

He laughed, “Yeah not happening, Squirt. Let’s go home and work on your homework. Maybe get a snack.” 

“Okay.” She agreed, “But please take care of yourself.” She sighed. 

He bent down to her height, “It’s my job to take care of you, bug. Don’t worry about me, I’m a big boy.” 

“No, it’s momma’s job. You just do it for her.” 

He tried his best not to roll his eyes, “She takes care of us by working and I take care of the homestead.”

“What’s a homestead?” 

“It means our home life, you, me, the trailer, food.” 

“Oh.” She nodded, “Can I have one of my friends over tomorrow?” 

“Sure, bug. Which one of your new friends?” 

“Morgan Stark.” She grinned 

“I don’t know, she’s my principal/teacher’s daughter. That might be kinda, weird.” 

“But you already said yes.” 

He sighed, “If her parents say, it’s okay then yeah she can come over.” 

She hugged his waist, “You’re the best, Harls!” 

He hugged back and pulled her on top of his shoulders for a piggy back ride. He walked them home and the two arrived just before 4. He gave Abbie some gushers and got her set away on her math homework. As he worked on the laundry. Then was a laundry mat, less than a block away and Abbie could handle herself once she got started. Once he finished, he started on dinner in the trailer. They had grilled cheese and watched a bit of Abbie’s favorite cartoons. Once they were done, he got her ready for bed. They shared a room in the trailer and his mom slept on the pullout couch in the living room. She typically got home just after 9, but Harley wasn’t sure when she would get home with her new job or if she would go out and do something else after. He always would wait up for her, before going to bed unless it was too late. If he had time, he tried to do his homework while he waited on her. He decided to at least do his science homework, since Mr. Stark was his principal and his kid might be coming to the trailer tomorrow but Harley hoped that Mr. Stark didn’t agree.  
Harley yawned as he clicked on glanced at his old phone, to check the time. It was just after 10, but he had be up in six hours so he chose to go to bed. He got changed into a tee shirt and shorts before going to the room he shared with Abby. He fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow, and his alarm came all too soon in the morning. Harley kept on the same shirt he wore to sleep and changed into some jeans before racing to the newspaper office just after 4:45. They gave him a stack of newspapers almost as big as him as well as a bike (owned by the paper) that had a basket attached to hold the papers. He rode around town, listening to his old MP3 player, (it was ancient but, it was one of the things his dad left, okay?) he tossed each paper onto the porches precariously. He dropped the bike off at the office just before 7 and raced back home. He drowned a pot of coffee, as he woke Abbie.  
She stretched her arms as she sat up in the bed, “Morning already?” She yawned. 

“Yeah, it’s 7. I’ll get you some frozen waffles if you take a shower and get dressed okay?” 

She nodded, “Okay, you need more coffee, the bags underneath your eyes could give me a piggyback ride.” 

“Hey! Where did you learn to sass like that?”

She shrugged, “You, and you probably got four hours of sleep.” 

“Go shower.” He huffed and went back to the kitchen. He blinked a few times to wake up, as he made her breakfast. 

Abbie came out 15 minutes later, ready except her shoes were untied and her hair wasn’t done. “Thanks.” She grinned as she munched on her waffles. 

Harley nodded, “You’re welcome, did you want me to braid your hair?” She typically did her hair unless she wanted Harley to do something to it. Harley had seen too many tutorials on YouTube to perfect doing her hair. 

“Yeah please, fish tail braids.” She said as she wiped her face of the syrup that glazed it. 

“Alright, doll. After that we’re going over shoe tying again.” 

“But I don’t get it, the whole rabbit ear thingy.” She grumbled. 

“You’ll get it, I promise.” He laughed lightly as he finished with the braids. He bent down and demonstrated how to tie shoes and looked up at her, “Think you can do the other one?”

“Maybe you could do it?”

He shook his head, “You just don’t want to do it.” 

“Please.” She begged.

He rolled his eyes and tied her other shoe, “Go brush your teeth and I’ll walk you to school.” 

She kissed his cheek and ran off to the bathroom. Once she was ready, Harley walked her to school. He let her talk his ear off as he walked to her to the doors, then he walked to his own school. He read a text from his mom  
apologizing for not being awake when they left and promising to be home before Abbie went to bed. He smiled and slipped his phone in his pocket and walked to Mr. Stark’s class. 

Peter waved enthusiastically at him from his seat and Harley walked over to sit next to him, “Good Morning.” He chirped. 

“Morning, question how are you this awake?” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders, “I’m a morning person, I guess.” 

“Not me, I had a whole pot of coffee and I’m still half asleep.” 

Peter frowned, “How much sleep did you get?”

“Enough, so wanna hear something weird?” He swiftly changed the subject, since Mr. Stark was out of the room. 

“Why not?”

“Apparently, Mr. Stark’s daughter is in my little sister’s class and she wants to have her over for a play date.” 

“That’s perfect! You can come to my house while your sister goes to Mr. Stark’s.” 

“No, my sister wanted Mr. Stark’s kid over at our place.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, I hope he tells her no.”

“Why?” 

“Because it would be awkward.” 

“I don’t see why.”

“Of course you don’t, he’s your neighbor.” 

“You act like that isn’t normal.”

“It isn’t, you don’t see teachers outside of school except for awkward encounters at the grocery store.” 

“Teachers have lives, Harley. Especially in small towns, you see everyone everywhere.”

Harley grimaced, “Still weird.” 

“Well you better get over it before your mom sets up the play date.” 

“Yeah I guess.” He muttered. 

The bell rang and the last of the students sat down in their seats. Mr. Stark went to the front of the room and asked them to hand in their homework. He picked Peter to pick it up and he did it happily. Harley swore he heard him humming as he did it. After class, Harley stayed behind as Peter left. 

“Um, Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, Mr. Keener? Question about the homework?”

“No, no. Just my sister apparently is friends with your daughter and she wants to know if she could come over for a play date.” He mumbled and kicked his shoe against his desk.

“Ohh okay, Have your mom call and set it up then. Morgan did just talk all about a new friend yesterday.” 

“She’s actually going to be working today, but Morgan could come over and I could watch them. I watch Abbie all the time, it’s no bother.” 

“No kid, it’s fine. She can come over to our place. I’ll pick up the girls from school, just pick her up before dinner.” 

“Okay, Mr. Stark. Thanks Abbie will be so happy.” He smiled a bit. 

“Not a problem, kid. Now get to class before Mr. Barnes gives you lunch detention for being late.” 

“He’d do that?” 

“I wouldn’t want to find out.” Tony shrugged with a smirk. 

Harley ran off down the hall to class, “Hey, no running!”

He heard a faint, “Sorry, Mr. Stark!”


	3. Mr. Not so Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley & Peter bond  
Morgan & Abbie playdate

Harley slipped into his assigned seat seconds before the tardy bell rang, Peter gave him a thumbs up like it was the coolest thing.  
Mr. Barnes still hadn’t come into the classroom as he was waiting for stragglers, “Hey, I can come over today.”

“What about your sister?”

“She’s going over to Mr. Stark’s to play with Morgan.” He shrugged.

“We get to bond!” 

“Hang out, yeah.” Harley corrected. 

“Whatever, it’s perfect. Ned and I were about to start a new project today.” 

“What about the robo dog?”

“Finished it.” 

“Oh cool, so you got the barking figured out?”

Peter nodded, “Yep and it poops nuts and screws.” 

“But isn’t the point of a robotic dog not to poop?”

“No the point that it’s self sustaining and hypo genetic.” 

“I mean you might as well get a hairless dog and a doggy door but okay.” 

Mr. Barnes shut the door purposely loud to warn his students to end their mindless chatter since class was beginning, “Okay, guys remember homework goes in the yellow basket at the end of class. Does anyone want to read what they wrote aloud?” Not a single hand raised, either no one did the homework or they were too shy to share. “Okay guys, don’t make me start calling on people.” 

Peter’s hand jetted up, “I’ll read mine.” 

“Okay, go ahead Pete.” Mr. Barnes smiled encouragingly. 

Peter cleared his throat anxiously and went to the front of the room, (unprompted). “I couldn’t say that I’ve seen stereotypes evident in my school environment without disregarding facts about the people I know. Rosehill is a small enough town, that everyone knows everyone.” He started, gazing around at his classmates. 

By the time he finished, Mr. Barnes looked impressed, “Great job, Parker. You got exactly what I wanted you to get out of the assignment.” 

“The opposite? That stereotypes don’t exist?” He asked. 

James Buchanan Barnes nodded, “Yes, stereotypes dehumanize a person’s overall character to establish opinion based fact.” 

MJ looked up from her book, “Deep.” 

“Would you care to share your paper, Michelle?” Mr. Barnes asks.

“I think sharing creates a moral high ground, by showing off one’s work.” She shrugged and went back to reading. 

“Okay..anyone else?” The group went silent and Mr. Barnes started the next lesson plan on grammar, giving them a worksheet to complete by the end of class.

“Talk about a 360, we went from moral high grounds to correctly grammar in a paragraph.” 

“Yeah, speaking of did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“The paper?”

“No, I thought we went over that I wasn’t going to do it.” Harley says starting on the worksheet. 

“But you did the homework for Mr. Stark’s class.”

“Yeah, who happens to also be the principal and the one I have to see outside of school.”

“Fair enough, what do you want to build today?”

“I don’t know, Phineas. I’m more of a Ferb.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “We could work on your dirt bike.”

“I like that idea.” 

“Maybe boost up the engine, and the horsepower.” 

“Sounds good, I can only stay until Abbie has to leave Mr. Stark’s, which is before dinner. Although I forgot to ask when they have dinner.” 

“Usually around 6:30.” 

“How do you know that?”

“It’s when Mrs. Stark makes Mr. Stark leave my garage.”

“That’s still so weird, are y’all related or something?”

“No, just neighbors.”

“And your Uncle doesn’t help you build?”

“No, he’s useless in the garage.” 

“Ouch.”

“He is! I asked him for a socket wrench and he handed me a screwdriver.”

“Where did you learn how to tinker then?”

“My dad, but he died when I was 8.”

“I’m sorry, man.” 

“Don’t worry about it.”

Harley really wanted to ask how Peter’s parents died but decided against it, he had only know the guy for a day and a half. “Maybe, you can try out my dirt bike when we’re done.” 

“Duh, that’s the whole point of working on it.” 

“Have you ever ridden before?”

“No but it can’t be that hard.”

Harley gave him a dubious look, “The first time you ride, it’s holding onto me.” 

“What? Come on!”

“The first time, I rode my bike I drove straight into a fence.” 

“Yeah but I wouldn’t be that reckless.”

Harley gave him a skeptical look, “Have you ever driven anything?”

“Yes..”

“Other than a go kart?”

“No..”

“My point exactly, my bike.” 

“You sound like Mr. Stark.”

“What? I do not sound like our principal!”

“Yeah you do, and you talked about your sister’s playdate. Wow you’re the literal embodiment of a Mom Friend.” 

“No! I just want to protect my dirt bike.” 

“What? Are you going to call me a hooligan now?” Peter snickered. 

“Ask anyone with the bike, that’s it’s hard to control.” 

“Okay! Mr. Barnes!” 

“Yes, Pete?”

“Was it hard to control your motorcycle when you first started riding?”

“Yes. But what does this have to do pertaining to your assignment?”

“We already finished that, we’re just arguing over Harley’s dirt bike.” 

“Shouldn’t he have a motorcycle?” One of the girls snickered because of his name. 

Harley rolled his eyes, “I’ll work up to it and Pete, I told you so.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll ride behind your scrawny butt.” The rest of the school day went by like a blur, Ned had a doctor’s appointment after school so he couldn’t come over to Peter’s.  
So that left Harley and Peter to work on a dirt bike in his garage with no one with a sense of reason. Well Harley had a sense of reason, he just chose to use on two things, his family and not wrecking his dirt bike; everything else went out the window. After two hours of working the speed and the throttle, they decided to test it. By riding around the neighborhood, on a bicycle not meant for two, with only one helmet. “You can have the helmet, I’ll be fine. Just hold onto my waist.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be the girl.” 

Harley smirked smugly, “I’ll take care of you, honey.” He patted his cheek mockingly. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “We’re just going around the neighborhood, nothing is going to go wrong.” 

“I mean, if it does I can just move.” 

“Ouch, I’m hurt.” 

“I’ve been riding since I was 8, nothing will happen.”

“That explains the fence.” 

“Hey!”

“Have you ever had a passenger before?”

“Yeah my little sister, you’re about the same weight.”

“Hey! Wait are you calling me small or your sister fat?”

“I would never call my sister fat.” 

Peter gave him a look of mock hurt before getting on the back of the bike, “Go grease lightening!”

“Did you just quote a musical?”

“You got the reference.” 

“I have a little sister.”

“Grease is way before her time.”

“Fine, it’s a good musical.” He muttered and sped off. 

Peter laughed, “Woohoo! Speed it up, Keener.” 

“You got it, Parker.” He smirked and reeved the engine. The boys went around the block before pulling into the garage, “I should probably pick up, my sister now.” 

“Awe, come on. Just one more time, I thought you were mister bad boy.” 

“And you just proved how much you aren’t, besides I gotta get my sister home to do her homework.” 

“Alright fine.” Peter groaned. 

“I promise, we’ll ride again soon. Maybe I’ll even let you ride by yourself.”

“Yeet. I’m holding you to it.” 

“Yeah, yeah hand me my helmet.” Harley put his hand out. 

Peter reluctantly handed it over, “See you tomorrow, man.”

“Actually can I leave this here for a minute? I would rather not get a lecture from Mr. Stark for taking my kid sister home on a dirt bike.” 

“Sure, but I may ride it.” Peter teased. 

“No you wouldn’t, I’ll be back in five minutes tops unless my sister got invited to dinner.” He promised and ran over to Mr. Stark’s. He straighten his shirt, and knocked on the door. “Hello, Mr. Stark. I’m here for Abbie, I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.” 

Mr. Stark waved his hand in protest, “We’re outside of school, call me Tony. Your sister was a pleasure, the kids had fun.” 

“O-okay.” He nodded and bounced on the backs of his feet. 

“The girls will have to have a sleepover sometime.”

“Yeah sure, Mr. Stark.”

“Don’t forget your to do your homework, kid. I heard a dirt bike cycling around the neighborhood so I assumed you didn’t earlier.” 

Harley’s face got bright red, his bike wasn’t exactly street legal so he could have gone to jail for that. “We uh had to test the modifications.” 

“Yeah right, kid. Just don’t take the 7 year old home on that thing.” 

Harley’s face got redder if possible and he started to sputter (okay, he could normally keep his cool but his principal was calling him out on his crap and it was outside of school. It was weird), “Wouldn’t dream of it, we’ll walk home.” 

“Okay, hope you live close by. Morgan, Abbie! Say your goodbyes so the Keeners can go.” Tony called into the hallway behind him. 

“But Daddy, we’re having fun! Can’t Abbie stay for dinner?”

“Nope, Morguna. Her brother is here to take her home, unless they both want to stay for dinner.” Tony looked at Harley. 

“Please Harls!” Abbie ran towards him with puppy dog eyes. 

Why did I speak dinner into the universe? He thought to himself, “I don’t know; we wouldn’t want to intrude on the Starks, Abs.”

“But, but they invited us and you were just going to make crappy sandwiches again.” 

“I guess, I’ve been sold out. If it’s alright, Mr. Stark my sister would like to stay.”

“No problem, you staying kid?” 

“I’ll pass, I’ve got to get the bike home.”

“Okay, I’ll call you when we’re done.” 

He nodded and left after reminding Abbie to behave. How does Abbie get everyone to love her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down below if you like this or have any suggestions. I’m currently writing chapter four which more Peter centric if anyone has any plot ideas/requests for him.


	4. On the bus and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big news  
Bus rides   
Assumptions   
Awkwardness ensues   
Naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 has been updated, since originally posted. I had some stuff that was going to be for chapter 5 but it wasn’t enough to stand on it’s own, so it was added to this.

Peter sat up in bed, it was just after 10. His light was out and he was supposed to asleep an hour ago but he wasn’t. For two reasons, the thoughts ringing through his head that wouldn’t shut up and the fear of his recurring nightmares. Aunt May had a big announcement at dinner, in the coming months their little house was about to feel smaller. She was pregnant, his Aunt and Uncle were overjoyed. Peter not so much, he didn’t voice his concerns; but he had many. For one, that they wouldn’t love him as much as their real kid. He knew he was probably overreacting and that probably wasn’t a valid thought but it kept eating at his insides. He was the nephew, they had been stuck with. The kid who everyone thought was crazy after two straight years of conspiracy theories.  _That poor delusional Parker kid_.  Peter knew the town talked about him, the crazy kid who lived with his Aunt and Uncle who were _saints_ to put up with him. How much longer would they put up with him; once they had a normal kid of their own. 

Peter’s other concern was money, sure they made it by okay. But bills were always hanging over their heads;  when was the anvil going to drop?  A new baby meant all the babystuff, furniture, diapers, food, and whatever else they needed, Peter didn’t know. But he knew it was expensive and they barely made it by as is. His guardians tried to keep their money situation secret from Peter but he eavesdropped okay. Well sometimes, he didn’t have to when they fought loudly about money after he had gone to bed. Uncle Ben didn’t like how Aunt May spent too much on her daily Starbucks; how could they afford a baby? _Babies cost a lot more than a cup of coffee from Starbucks. _

He found himself wanting to pace his bedroom but instead he went to his quiet place. Peter liked to sit on the roof, escapism he guessed. No one else knew about the spot and it was easy to access since he pulled the screen out of his window. He would sit up on the roof and count the stars until he felt like himself again. It was a coping mechanism, but it worked. The cool night’s air, helped him breath and the beauty of the night’s sky distracted him from his never ending thoughts. 

The morning came all too quickly, the sun shining brightly engulfing Peter in its rays. That’s when he realized that he fell asleep on the roof, again. Unluckily, his window slipped shut during the night so Peter would have to slip down the drain pipe and go inside the back door that led to the kitchen. As Peter curved himself around a drain pipe, like a fire pole he wished he had built rocket boots. He skidded off, barely avoiding a puddle before going inside. 

“Morning run?” His Aunt May asked as he came inside. 

Peter’s cheeks went rosy, he hadn’t expected anyone to be awake yet. “Yeah, I gotta wake up somehow.” 

“Barefoot?” His Uncle asked as he came into the kitchen.

Peter scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, I really like the feeling of the warm pavement on my feet.”

Aunt May looked a bit befuddled by the comment but didn’t decided not to question it, “Alright, go shower before school.” She shooed him upstairs. 

Peter nodded his head and kissed her cheek chastely then ran off before he could be questioned anymore. He got ready for school as quick as he could, barely making it on time for the bus. He sat beside Ned at the front of the bus as always. “Hey.” 

“Hey, want to come over today? I got a new lego set.” 

“Sounds great, Ned. What is it?” 

“It’s a Lego Hogwarts’ Castle.” 

“That’s awesome! Maybe we can watch the movies as we build it.” 

“That’s what I was thinking, do you want to spend the night?” 

“I’ll have to ask Aunt May but it’s a Friday so she’ll probably say yes.” 

“So did you survive without me yesterday?”

“Oh yeah, Harley came over and we worked on his dirt bike.” 

“Oh.” Ned nodded with a tinge of jealousy. 

Peter decided to change the topic, “My Aunt May is going to have a baby.” 

“Congrats, you’ll make a great big brother! Sorry I meant older cousin.” 

“Ned it’s fine, thanks for the sentiment.”

“Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?”

“No, Aunt May wants to be surprised when the baby comes.” 

“Oh, what do you want it to be?”

“I don’t know, I hadn’t thought about it. Either way, I’m going to build legos with mini Parker.” 

“That’s true, oh man you have to share a room.” 

“Yeah I’m not exactly looking forward to that but I’m glad we don’t have to move.” 

“True, we need your garage.” 

“Ned, I’d probably still have a garage.” 

Ned shrugged, “Yesterday at lunch, Michelle kept looking over at you.” 

Peter’s voice decided to crack at that instant, “What? Ned, are you sure?” 

“Yeah, she’d look up from her book right at you then look down before you’d notice.” 

“I wonder why she was looking at me, I mean she looked kinda impressed by my paper yesterday in English.”

“Or maybe she likes you.” 

“Ned, don’t be ridiculous I’m crazy Parker.” 

“Michelle isn’t like that, Peter.” 

“How would you know? You hardly talk to her.” 

“I talk to her, we sit beside each other in math.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know that. You really think she likes me?”

“Why else do girls look at you? I mean unless you had something in your teeth.” 

“I don’t think I did, but we did have corn at lunch yesterday.” 

“Well you could talk to her.” 

“It’s Michelle, she might bite my head off.” 

“She’s not Flash.” 

“I know, but her wit is intimidating.” 

“Maybe you’ll luck out and get teamed up with her in health class.” 

“Teamed up in health class? Whatare you talking about?”

“Yesterday when you zoned out for like ten minutes, Mrs. Ramirez said we’re picking pairs next week to practice parenting with those simulator dolls.” 

“I’m pretty sure they say, children kill romance.” 

“Well it’s not a real kid and you’d be spending time after school alone with Michelle.”

“I guess, but those dolls are creepy.” 

“I know, I hope I get paired with Betty.” 

“Or just join AV club and help out with announcements.” 

“But wouldn’t that be like stalking?”

“Nah, you like that stuff.” The bus stopped sharply in front of school, causing them to jolt forward. “Maybe we should walk to school.” Peter groaned as he stood up. The two boys walked off the bus and inside the building, going towards their lockers that were right beside each other. 

“Do you have any ideas for the science fair?” Ned asks grabbing his math textbook from his locker. 

“A few, but I want to head to the junk yard to get supplies.”

“We could build an engine.” 

“Maybe, we should include Harley in our project.” 

“Are you sure he would evenwant to? You said he doesn’t even do his homework.” 

“He’s really smart and he does his science homework, just not everything else.” 

“That doesn’t sound very smart.” 

“He has other stuff he has to do.” 

“Or he’s just sketchy, I mean he lives in the trailer park.” 

Peter’s face contoured into a mix of two different expressions, one being frustration and the other confusion. Basically he was glaring whilst raising his eyebrows. “How do you know he lives in a trailer? And why are you willing to pull bullshit like that saying he’s sketchy because of the area he lives? I thought you were better than that.” He crossed his arms and leaned against his locker, not once did he break eye contact with Ned.

“Well you know how I’m office aid, Harley came in to register for school with his mom and the office ladies asked where they moved to. So yeah, I know for a fact he lives there and I’m sorry I stereotyped him but has other jobs at 13 sounds sketch. Plus, you know how my dad is a cop? Most of the time the only arrests in Rosehill happen at the trailer park. I’m not even allowed to hangout there.”

Peter frowned, he felt conflicted. Ned wasn’t wrong it didn’t sit well with him that Harley talked about having_ other jobs_ and the day before his eyes had been _bloodshot_ like he was high or exhausted. “I am not going to make any judgments about Harley until I hear facts, and I expect the same from you.”

Ned raised his hands up in defense, “Fine, I agree. See you at lunch, are you still going to spend the night?”

“I’ll have to ask Aunt May but mostly likely yeah, I gotta get to class before Mr. Stark counts me tardy.” Peter zipped down the hallway and took his seat next to Harley.

Harley yawned obnoxiously loud and rubbed his eyes. “Hey, Pete.”

“Hey.”

“Thanks for letting me keep my bike in your garage for a bit.”

“No problem, did your sister have fun on her playdate?”

He nodded, “Yeah, she could have fun anywhere, the perks of being a seven year old. I guess.” His eyes brighten as he spoke about his sister.

“So how was the rest of your night?”

“It was good, spent time with my mom and sister.”

“That’s nice, did you get much sleep?”

“I got enough, I work a paper route in the morning so I have to be up before the butt crack of dawn.”

Peter’s mouth made an O before he shut his mouth in embarrassment; he literally had a job. He had been wrong to suspect anything less of Harley, “So do you like it?”

“It’s alright. It can be a challenge to focus in class when you have to wake up at four and ride a bike ten blocks before seven.” He shrugged off the statement, like it was nothing.

Peter frowned, “I bet.”

“Coffee helps, it’s practically coursing through my veins at this point.”

“I don’t drink coffee, Aunt May says I’m hyper enough.”

Mr. Stark came into the classroom after shutting the door, “You’re all too young for coffee, it’ll stunt your growth.”

“Is that what happened to you?” Harley smirked.

He rolled his eyes, “Thanks for that kind reminder that some of you prepubescents are taller than me.”

Peter raised his hand, his face almost completely red, “Mr Stark? If anything we’re pubescentes, we’re thirteen and fourteen.” Harley put his head in his hands, in embarrassment for the guy.

“Okay! We’ll save the rest of this conversation for health class; that I do not teach. Now let’s get started on the important part of the day, microscopes!” Mr. Stark said as he clapped his hands together. The rest of the class went somewhat swimmingly aside from the occasional mishap, that came with teenagers and using expensive equipment.

At the end of the period, Harley and Peter walked together to Mr. Barnes’s class. It wasn’t far, none of their classes were far apart from each other with the size of the school. Once they were seated, Harley laid his head on his desk and rested his eyes. “If I fall asleep cover for me.”

“I thought coffee was coursing through your veins?”

“Shut up. I’m starting to get numb to it.” He groaned as he continued to keep his eyes firmly closed and within a few minutes of waiting for the bell to ring, he was already out like a light.

Mr. Barnes was at the front of the room, the boys hadn’t noticed but class was already starting, “Keener, look up.”

Peter raised his hand sheepishly, with a guilty look plastered on his face, “Mr. Barnes, sir? He’s asleep.”

The teacher gave a vague look of aggravation, before marching over to Harley’s desk and shaking him lightly, “Keener, wake up, Keener.”

Harley flinched at the touch and lurched upright in his seat, “Sorry.” He muttered.

“It’s okay, don’t make a habit of it and stay after class.” Mr. Barnes did the whole two finger,_ I got my eye on you_, look and went back to the front of the room. Since it was a Friday, they were allowed to do the reading that was due by Monday during class time. Mr. Barnes apparently like to make Fridays chill, since it was the end of the week. Harley, didn’t see why he cared if he slept if they were just reading anyways. But he read, if anything just to avoid detention.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the students excluding Harley left the room as if it were the plague. “So, I’m in trouble?” He guessed.

“I just wanted to know, what’s up with you? Harley, it’s your first week here, you haven’t turned in your homework and you’re falling asleep in class.”

“I’m fine, it’s just a lot adjusting to a new school.” Harley shrugged swiftly.

“Really? Because according to your file, this is your tenth school. So I would assume you were used to the new school routine.”

Harley furrowed his eyebrows, “You read my permanent record? That’s an invasion of privacy!”

“Settle down, Keener. I like to know about my students especially when they’re new.” Mr. Barnes did this with all of his new students over the years, typically they didn’t know that he did or chose not to care. Since the town of Rosehill was tiny, he knew a majority of the kids that lived in town all their lives; whether it be because they had an older sibling or a cousin who had been in his class.

Harley huffed, his voice rose a bit “I’m not a quiet, drifter. If you wanted to know about me, you could have just waited and saw how I behave in class. Can I go to lunch now? Or are you going to keep lecturing me about the kid in the file? Because you don’t know me.”

Mr. Barnes sighed, “Yeah Keener, go eat lunch.”

“For someone with a man bun and a motorcycle, you’re not cool.” He quipped before he scurried off. Harley knew he was being childish, but his family didn’t need any of the problems that went along with his record. There had been a few close calls, with teachers who wanted to call CPS.

Bucky didn’t like how he felt after talking to Harley; the boy had no respect for authority. But still, he felt guilty for reading the kid’s file. He knew the kid had problems at home, according to his file he lived on the wrong side of town in trailer with a single mother and younger sister. He had moved around more than a kid should have to. To make matters worse there had been suspicions of neglect, although they were mostly ignored because it was hard to balance providing for two kids on a single income. His grades at his other schools were mostly Bs, he had a history of never doing his homework but acing tests and assignments. In addition, the kid had a work permit from the school. He might not have understood the boy, but he knew a lot about him. Harley Keener, was someone to look out for.

Few people knew that Mr. Barnes had been a marine, he didn’t want to be at first. But his former friend Steve talked him into it. They went into the service together for two very different reasons; Bucky for the G.I. Bill and Steve had felt a sense of duty to protect his fellow Americans. Harley reminded him a lot of his former friend, not because of a sense of duty but because the kid had a mouth. Before they had enlisted, Bucky always had to help Steve fight his way out of the trouble his mouth got him into. Now that Steve was dead, he reminded those times fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is  
MarvelousMarvel3000 if you would like to follow me, or send questions or whatsoever


	5. Adapting to change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter & Mr. Stark build   
Business trip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time skip

Peter’s life became a cluttered mess over the next few weeks. Michelle who now insisted he call her MJ, hung around him a lot more after their project which made Peter flustered all the time. He was stumbling over his words and his steps all the time. His hand were clammy, his face burning up. It was bad, the only way his crush could be more obvious was if Cupid himself showed up with a bow andarrow. 

“You know, Pete you should just ask her out.” 

“What? Mr. Stark, I can’t just ask Michelle I mean MJ out.” The two of them were building in his garage on a Saturday afternoon. 

“Why not, kid? You’re practically ogling her. The whole school sees it. Heck, I’m the principal and I noticed.”

Peter pursed his lips, “Yeah but Mr. Stark, you notice stuff about me. Anyways, I can’t ask her out I’m not allowed to date until I’m sixteen.” 

“Oh okay, kid and I’ve told you a thousand times outside of school you can call me Tony.”

“I know, you’ve told me to call you Tony, Mr. Stark but it feels disrespectful. Maybe next year when you’re not my teacher or principal anymore.” 

Tony frowned a bit at the thought of not being his teacher or principal, “Yeah sure kid, are you keeping your grades up?” 

Peter huffed, “You would know, but yeah I am all As. Mr. Stark, how do you adapt to change?” 

Tony glanced at the kid who happened to be tightening a screw. He spoke with raised eyebrows, curious what was going through his head. “Adapting to change is hard, you have to take baby steps before you dive into the deep end.”

“Like what?”

“It depends on what you’re adapting to; but you try doing the simple things you know you should do atfirst and build your way up to the things that are difficult.” 

“Okay, so myAunt May is pregnant. What do I do?” 

Mr. Stark stopped the work he was doing for a moment. “Okay, so you’re going to have to share a room right?”

Peter nodded his head. “Unfortunately, yeah.” 

“Then go through your room and get rid of things you don’t want or use anymore. Show your guardians, you’re ready and willing to share a room so they can start decorating the nursery side.”

“My room is going to be so chaotic.” 

“Shouldn’t be too chaotic, I mean you’ll want to keep a clean room since your aunt and uncle will be coming in and out of it for the baby. Plus, once your cousin starts crawling you’ll be wanting to keep everything off the floor.”

“Okay, I officially want to move.”

“You’ll do fine, Pete. It’s just five more years then you’re off to college.” 

“Mr. Stark that’s a long time, you’re supposed to make me feel better.” 

He chuckled and shook his head. “In five years, I’ll be writing you a recommendation to MIT. Better?”

He blushed, “Yeah. I wish you were going to teach at the high school too.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“I don’t know, just high school is a big deal. The choices I make there determine a lot of my future, it’s intimidating...Teachers like you and Mr. Barnes that really care about your students would make things easier.” 

“Thanks kid, but I’m just next door.” 

Peter nodded, “I know but other kids need you too, like Ned, MJ and Harley.” 

“There are good teachers at the high school.” 

“I heard that the principal of the high school is retiring this year.” He said with a smug suggestive smirk. 

“That’s just a rumor nothing has been confirmed, Pete.” 

“It’s a small town, everyone knows everything. It’s practically set in stone.” 

“I’m not making any promises but I’ll think about it.” 

Peter in a instant wrapped his arms around him, “Thanks, Mr. Stark!” 

Tony chuckled and hugged him, lightly patting the kid on the back, “I didn’t promise anything.” 

“I know but you didn’t say no.” He released Mr. Stark and backed away a bit. 

“So give me the dirt on school, What’s up? Besides your crush on Michelle.” 

Peter blushed at the mention of her name, “I don’t know, drama I guess. Ned and I have been arguing lately.” 

“Trouble in paradise, with you and Ted huh?”

“He’s been jealous because I’m friends with MJ and Harley.” 

“So he’shad to adapt to change?” 

“Well yeah, I guess but Mr. Stark he hasn’t adapted.” 

“Have you tried to help him?” 

“How would I help him? He’s still the person I hangout with the  most .” 

“I don’t know kid, have you hung out as a group at all?”

“Just at lunch, MJ is kind of a loner and Harley is always busy.” 

“Maybe just have a group hangout, with at least one of them and Ted. Do something that you all have in common or just go see a movie.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark. I’ll try that.” 

“No problem kid, now test out your laser.” 

“But what do I aim at?” 

He grabbed a basketball from the floor of the garage. “You don’t play with this right?” 

Peter shook his head. 

“Then shoot it.” 

“I don’t know...” 

“Why build a laser if not to disintegrate things?”

“Aren’t you suppose to the adult?”

“It’s for science, we’re testing if it works. Now ready, aim. Fire!”

Peter fired the laser and the basketball turned to ash, “It works! It really works, Mr. Stark!” 

“Great work kid, I’m proud of you.” 

“I can melt down trash and eliminate waste going to landfills!” 

“Just nothing flammable, kid.” 

“I know, Mr. Stark!” 

“I think that’s enough science for the day, I’m going to head home.” He ruffled his hair, “Maybe hangout with one of your friends for the rest of the day instead of your old neighbor.” 

Meanwhile

“Harls, do you think you could stay at a friend’s house for the rest of the weekend?”

Harley scrunched his face. “Why?” Abbie was spending the weekend with their grandmother, so it was supposed to their weekend. Harley rarely had the chance to have quality time with his mom and he had been looking forward to it. 

“I have a work trip and I need to take the trailer.” 

“You work in a diner.” 

She sighed, “Your father is leaving town and I need to catch him. If I go by myself, he might talk. He won’t feel pressured being around you kids.” 

Harley ground his teeth, “Fine, let me just pack a bag and I’ll be on my way. I can find somewhere for the weekend. Just promise to come back.” 

She ruffled his hair lovingly and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back, Harley. I love you to the moon and back.” 

“Love you too.” He mumbled before he ran off to his room and grabbed his backpack. He stuffed his bag with the essentials, before heading out the door. He didn’t know where to go for the weekend, he would ask Peter if he could stay at his place but it seemed like a lot to ask.

James Buchanan Barnes was driving home, he had just been on a lousy date. It was just past eight as he came through downtown. A kid was curled up on a park bench, asleep. He pulled to the side of the road to see what was going on. As he got closer to the bench, he realized that was his kid, his student.He shook him gently, “Wow, Keener. You fall asleep everywhere huh?” 

The kid backed away from him flinching at the hand on his shoulder, Harley looked startled. “Peter wasn’t lying when he said you see teachers everywhere here.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “What are you doing sleeping on a bench? Did you run away from home?” 

He shook his head quickly, “No, Mr. Barnes. I was uh just taking a cat nap.” 

“Why not sleep at home then?” 

“I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“My mom took the trailer for the weekend.” He shrugged. 

“And left you?” 

“It’s just two nights, she’ll be back on Monday.” 

“Come on.” 

Harley didn’t move and he looked fiercely determined. “Where? I’m not going to the police station.” 

“I have a guest room, you can stay there.” 

“Thanks but I’ll stick with the bench.” 

“Either you take my guest room or we go to the police station.” 

He slumped his shoulders and grabbed his backpack, “Fine, I’ll stay in your guest room. But don’t be a creep.” 

“Harley, I’m your teacher. I have your best interests at heart, staying outside is dangerous. Especially at your age.” Bucky put his hand on the boy’s shoulder in attempt to put him at ease, before getting into the his truck.

Harley reluctantly followed him and to the passenger side, standing outside the truck. “You swear, we’re not going to the police station?” 

“I swear.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Barnes.” He got in and put on his seatbelt. 

“We’re outside of class, you can call me Bucky.” 

“Wait, you’re serious? That’s your first name!” He covered his mouth in shock and to keep himself from laughing. 

“It’s a nickname from an old friend, my first name is James; if you must know.” He pulled out onto the road and started down the road. 

“So where do you live? A house? Apartment? A trailer?” 

“A house.” 

“Nice.” 

“Yeah I guess. Have you eaten anything kid?” 

Harley shrugged and pulled out a granola bar from his bag, “I’m covered.” 

“I’ll order some pizza.” Bucky sighed as he pulled into his driveway. Mr. Barnes lived in a two story red brick house, complete with a white picket fence. 

“Wow, you must be rich.” Harley gaped obnoxiously. 

“I’m not rich, it was a fixer upper. The house was run down and shabby but I did my own remodeling. Now come on, Keener.” Bucky got out of his truck and ushered the kid inside. “The guest room is upstairs on the left, go get comfortable. I’m going to order some pizza.” 

Harley nodded, he was acting _oddly respectful. _“Yes sir.” He went up the steps. 

_Weird kid._ Before calling to order pizza, Bucky decided to make a call. “Hey, Tony. I’ve got a bit of a situation going on here.” 

“What’s up, Barnes?” 

“I found one of our kids asleep on a park bench.” 

“Which kid? What did you do?” 

“The new kid, Harley Keener.” 

“What about his sister? Did he say why he was there?” 

“He said, his mom left with the trailer for the weekend.” 

“Shit. She left one ofher kids. You have to report this.” 

“I promised I wouldn’t go to the police, he’s upstairs at my place. He thinks she’ll be back by Monday.” 

“Find out what you can, if she doesn’t contact him within twenty four hours you have to contact the police. If you don’t, I will.” 

“But I promised the kid.” 

“We have to protect these kids, sometimes from themselves.” 

“What if she comes back Monday?” 

“Then I’ll schedule a parent teacher conference with her.” 

“I’ve read his file, CPS has been called before.” 

“How many times?”

“Twice for neglect..and when I shook him gently to wake him up, he flinched.” 

“Find out what you can, I’ll ask Peter if he knows anything.” 

“Alright, talk to you later.” He hung up and ordered pizza. “Harley? You coming down?” There was no response, Bucky frowned and ran upstairs. The window to the upstairs bedroom was left wide open, along with a makeshift rope made by sheets. “Clever kid..” 

Harley got out his phone and called Peter. He was already on his way to his house. 

“Hey Parker, can I crash at your place?” 

“Uhh what’s up?” 

“Nothing, I just need a place for the weekend.” 

“Aunt May said it was okay. Ned is already over.”

“Okay, I’m two minutes away.” He slipped into an alley way, cut across someone’s lawn and jumped a fence before he arrived in Peter’s front yard. 

“Wow you weren’t kidding.” Peter said as he came outside, “Come inside.” He showed him in. 

“Thanks for letting me stay.” 

“No problem, I’ve been wanting to have a sleepover with you for a while.” 

“Really?” Harley asked surprised. 

“Yeah, Harls I enjoy your company.” He laughed. 

“Oh..thanks.” He mumbled in surprise. 

“You can place your bag in my room if you want. It’s kind of a mess, just warning you. Ned is setting up Risk.” 

“Okay, taking over the world sounds fun.” Harley ran upstairs, just as Peter was about to join him. The doorbell rang out, he hadn’t been expecting anyone else but he opened the door. 

“Mr. Stark, What are you doing here?” 

“Have you heard from Harley?”

“Yeah, Why?” 

“Do you know where he is?”

“Uh yeah. He’s spending the night.” 

“Oh okay, thanks Pete.” He went back to his own home. 

“Weird.” Peter shook his head and went upstairs.

“I found the kid.” Tony replies calling Bucky. 

“Where’d Keener go?” 

“Peter’s.” 

“That little shit climbed out my window with a rope made out of sheets. Are you sure he’s still there?”

“I’ll call Peter’s aunt and tell her to make sure he doesn’t leave. We’ll stick to the plan of calling the police if she doesn’t come back by Monday.” 

“Thanks Tony.” 

“It’s not a problem, Buck. If the kid leaves Peter’s then I’ll have to report it to the police.” 

“I’ve never felt concerned about a student like this before.” 

“It’s a unique circumstance. It’s completely understandable that you’re feeling unnerved, James.” 

“Have you noticed how the kid never looks like he gets any sleep?” 

“None of them do, they’re teenagers. Don’t get too paranoid about this.” 


	6. Taking Over the World Before it Falls Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Risk  
A cup of Coffee  
And a Parent Teacher Conference

“And now I’ve taken over all of Asia, Europe and Australia. You two might as well admit defeat.” Harley smirked. 

“I think I’ll take the  Risk  and keep playing.” Peter broke into a fit of giggles at his own pun. 

“Man, that was lame. I hope you’re  Sorry .” Ned said with a muffled snort. 

“You two seem to have a  Domino affect on each other.” 

“Like two pieces of a  puzzle .” 

“Okay, we’re done now. Puzzle is not a board game pun.” Harley declares, “Oh I took over Mexico by the way.” 

“Okay, we get it. You’re going to take over the world. But I have a question and please take no offense by this. Why did you suddenly need to crash here?” 

“It’s not a big deal, my mom had business come up that was out of town and needed the trailer.” 

“Why didn’t you go with her?” Ned butts in. 

“Because stuff came up this morning that involved no kids.” 

“Oh, wait what about your sister?” 

“She’s at my grandma’s, she left last night.” 

“Oh, so your mom just left you without a place to be for a weekend?” 

“She said to find a friend’s to stay, I did. Now, let’s move on. I have a world to take over.” 

“Whatever hotshot, you’re going down.”

Harley smirked, “You just called me hot.”

Peter scrunched his face in annoyance, “I did not! I called you a hotshot, which means a show off!” 

“Okay, I’ll show off and kick your ass.”

“I thought you said he was nice.” Ned mutters.

Four hours later, Harley had taken over the world, Peter had eaten two pizzas by himself and now all three boys were playing Mario Kart. Peter was playing as Princess Peach, Harley used Mario and Ned played with Yoshi. Harley was in dead last, Peter was in second and Ned was in first. 

“Man, I suck at this game.” 

“Yeah; you do. You’re missing every power up.” 

“Hey, just because I say I suck doesn’t mean you get to!” 

“Have you even played this before?” 

“No.” 

“Dude, we’re officially playing this every time we hangout.” 

“Yeah, you gotta practice.” Ned agrees.

“We should get some sleep it’s four thirty in the morning.”

“Crap.” 

“Why?”

“Sunday edition, gotta go.” He grabbed his bag and ran out the front door. No one was awake to stop him and nothing would have stopped him anyways. Peter sighed but he was too tired to care so he sprawled out across his bed and passed out. Ned fell asleep on the floor below. 

After his paper route ended just before 7. Harley went to get his daily dose of coffee at the shop across the street from the Newspaper office. He went to the end of the line when the bell rang and he heard footsteps behind him. 

“I didn’t expect to see the escape artist here.” Mr. Barnes said with a light chuckle as he got behind him in line. “You left Peter’s too?” 

Harley rolled his eyes, “I’m going back later, I had my paper route this morning.” 

“Oh.” Bucky nodded. “Clever by the way. I didn’t think you would make a rope out of my sheets.” 

The kid slumped his shoulders and didn’t seem to think much of his actions. “I’ve seen it in movies. Sorry I left your place, it just felt weird. I had fun at Pete’s though.” 

“I’m glad, Keener.” 

Harley went up to the counter and ordered a double shot of espresso. Once he got his drink, he sat down at a booth in the corner. Bucky grabbed two muffins and a black coffee before sitting across from the kid. 

“Stalking me now?” Harley rolled his eyes. 

“No, just checking on you. It freaked me out seeing my kid on a park bench like that.” 

“I’m not your kid.” 

Bucky pushed a muffin towards him. “I meant my student, all my students are my kids.” 

“Oh, you’re that type of teacher.” 

“And what do you mean by that?” 

“The teacher that doesn’t want to have their own children but acts like a mother hen to their students.” 

“I don’t think that’s a type of teacher.”

“Trust me it is, we both know that I have a lot of experience dealing with teachers.” 

“Look, Harley. I’m sorry I read your permanent record. Have you heard anything from your mom?” 

“Why should I tell you?” 

“Just answer the question.” 

“No, but I know where’s she’s at. It’s fine, neither of us really use our phones that much.” 

“Where is she?” 

“She chased after my dad again.” He took a bite of the muffin angrily and drenched it down his throat with a big gulp of coffee. 

James looked at the kid sadly, his voice sounded so young but his actions looked like one of a grown man.“Does she do it often?” 

Harley deadpanned and rolled his eyes. “You’ve seen how many times I’ve moved.” 

Bucky sighed sorrowfully, “But typically she takes you with her?” 

“Yeah. She said she’d have a better chance to talk to him if I wasn’t around. He might not feel as pressured.” 

“Harley..” Bucky started.

“I know, it’s hopeless. She won’t give up and she’s practically stalking him. But she’s my mom and chasing after him is what keeps her motivated. When she gives up..” He sighed, he had said too much. There had been times when his mother had given up, and those times she turned to alcohol. Chasing their father gave her a will to go on, it made her feel as if there was still hope. That her kids would have a father, that they could live in something better than a trailer. That she would have a husband. 

Bucky saw the wistful look that Harley gave and couldn’t help wanting to hug him. “I understand. You’re a kid, you can’t provideyour mom the kind of help she needs.” 

“I’m not just a kid.” 

“Sorry, a young man.” 

He rolled his eyes haughtily. “You don’t understand.” He finished his coffee in one long sip and deserted the shop. Harley went back to the Parker’s. 

The rest of the weekend went alright, Ned didn’t stay that Sunday since it was a school night. Harley was gone once again before the sun came up and he did his paper route. He went back to the trailer park to see if his mom was back yet, but she wasn’t. He figured she would be back before her shift that, his sister wouldn’t be back from their grandparents’s until Tuesday.Harley was starting to wonder if she planned to leave him home alone all along. He ditched the trailer park and went to the coffee shop. He felt particularly drained, so he doubled what he ordered the day before. Once he arrived at school, he was called into the Principal’s office immediately upon entry. 

He told the office his name and he was let into Tony’s office. “Did I do something?” 

“No kid, you’re not in trouble.” 

“Good, then why am I here?” 

Mr. Barnes suddenly came into the room and closed the door gently behind him. “Have you heard anything from your mom?” 

He hadn’t but he expected she would be there before he got home from school. He glared at Mr. Barnes. “You told him?” 

“Kid. You were asleep on a park bench.” 

“Have you heard from your mother?” Tony asks this time. 

“Yeah, she’ll be here before school is out.” 

“So she sent you a text since yesterday?” Mr. Barnes asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright good, I would like to have a conference with her about this incident.” 

Harley’s face dropped. “Why? It’s not a school issue. I have good grades and I haven’t gotten in trouble.”

“You were asleep on a bench.” Bucky repeated. 

“So? It wasn’t her fault. She said she had to take care of some business and she asked if I could stay at a friend’s. I told her I could but I didn’t.” 

“She should have made accommodations for you.” Tony says crossing his arms across his chest. 

“I’m 13, I can set up a sleepover.” 

“Then why were you asleep in the park?” 

“Because it was the easiest option, I’ve been here exactly a month. Asking a friend if I can stay over for two nights in a row, one being a school night and the other being that same night is a lot to ask.” 

Bucky placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and Harley on instinct flinched away. “Harley, tell her that next time.” 

“Alright, I will. Please don’t have the meeting with her.” He begged. “I was fine this weekend and I had fun with Peter. I would have been fine if he hadn’t let me stay.” 

Mr. Stark sighed. “Kid. Sleeping on a park bench isn’t fine. You only didn’t sleep there because you were found by Mr. Barnes.” 

“I’m not a kid. I can take care of myself.” 

“You are thirteen years old, you’re a kid. It’s okay that you can’t take care of yourself. No one expects you to. Be straight with me, kid. How are things at home?” 

“Everything is fine. She’s not a bad mom, she’s the one that stayed. Can we please go to your class?”

Mr. Barnes sighed and sat beside Harley in the empty seat next to him. “We’re not saying that’s she’s a bad mom by any means. Just tell us what it’s like at home.” 

“Everything is fine and dandy. Mr. Stark, the bell is about to ring. We should go to your class.” He emphasized the word ‘your’ . 

“Fine, we’ll talk more with your mother when she comes to pick you up.” 

“I walk home.” 

“I’ll call your mother then. Now let’s go, kid.” Mr. Stark ushered both Harley and Mr. Barnes out of his office before heading to his classroom. 

“You’re calling me that to spite me.” Harley muttered as he followed his teacher to his classroom. The class waiting outside the room for the principal, as Mr. Stark dug out his key and let them in. 

Uncharacteristically, Harley sent his mother a million texts. He explained that she had to come to the school and that there was a bit of a situation. He told her how big he messed up, the whole nine yards. The teen knew his way around a flip phone. Around lunch, he was called into the office again. This time his mother was there in the office waiting on him. 

“Hey Harls, I missed you.” She hugged him tightly and brushed his curls with her fingers. “I’m sorry about what happened.” 

“It’s okay. It’s my fault.” He sighed as he hugged her. 

“Mr. Stark would like to see you both.” The secretary interrupted their reunion. 

Mr. Stark was sat at his desk with Mr. Barnes standing along side him, “Thank you for coming in, Mrs. Keener.” 

She shook both of their hands, “It’s my pleasure, I wish it were under better circumstances.” 

“As do I.” Tony sighed, “But we need to talk about your children’s wellbeing.” 

“Mr. Stark, I don’t like what you’re insinuating.” Mrs. Julie Keener frowned, “My children are smart and healthy.”

“I do not doubt that at all. Abbie and my daughter Morgan are best friends and Harley is one of my brightest students. What I am weary of the conditions of their home life.”

“They’re not being abused. I would never hurt them, I love my children.” 

“Maybe Harley should go back to class..” Mr. Barnes interrupted, in hopes of keeping the conversation from going south. 

“Yes, Mr. Keener go to back to class.” 

“Can I say something first?” 

“Sure, kid.”

“No parent is perfect, my mom was just in such a hurry to leave for her business trip that she wasn’t thinking. It was last minute, that’s all. She’s used to me being pretty independent and so it’s weird for her to not be able to trust me to make my own accommodations. That’s all.” He said and walked out. 

“He’s right. My son is more mature than ninety nine percent of your students. He has a job that he wakes up before the crack of dawn for. He helps take care of his sister. He drinks more coffee than a Semi-Truck driver.Sometimes, it’s hard to remember that he’s still a kid. I apologize for the inconvenience of this weekend and it won’t happen again.” 

“I understand, Ms.Keener but Harley is still very much a kid. A kid who falls asleep in class out of exhaustion from working before school. A kid who avoids homework like the plague.” Mr. Barnes cut in. 

“He doesn’t do his homework? But his grades are always good. My boy gets at least a B in all his classes.” 

“That’s becauseHarley does exceptional on all on his tests and in class assignments. He should be a straight A student.” 

“Oh, are you sure we’re talking about the same kid? Every other school has said how troubled he is.” 

“He has an issue with authority, but that doesn’t take away from the genius that he is.” Mr. Barnes sighed, “He has so much potential.” 

“So you think he could go to college?” 

“If he applied himself, he could any to any school he wanted.” Mr. Stark adds. 

“Wow, that’s a lot to process. I’ll have a talk with him. Is there anything else before I go?” She asks. 

Bucky looked at approval before speaking, Tony gave him the ‘go ahead’ with a silent nod. “I was the one who found Harley on the bench, Saturday. I hated to see one of my students in that vulnerable position, he was curled up in a ball asleep. Planning on eating granola bars all weekend. I know that you weren’t going on a business trip, but that you selfishly chose to leave your son to go speak with your husband who left you.”

“Mr. Barnes, that’s quite enough. But we will have to report this interaction with CPS and lying about a business trip with be included in the report.” Tony says, “I hope we’ve given you a lot to consider. Harley is a special kid. He didn’t deserve to be kicked out for a weekend with no place to go.” 

She sighed frustrated. “I can’t do this.” 

“You can’t do what?” 

“My ex and I decide to rekindleour relationship. We agreed we needed time apart from the kids. My mother is taking in Abbie and I was hoping Harley would find a friend to stay with.” 

“How long will you be gone? How can you just leave him like that?” 

“I have a lot to figure out. He’s been grown up for a long time. He’ll be okay. He’s lucky to have teachers like you both that care about him so much and see his potential.” With that she left. 

Tony looked at Bucky. “We have to call CPS right now.” 

“What about staying at a friend’s?” 

“His only friend is Parker, His Aunt May is about to have a baby and they live in a two bedroom house.”

“Then he can stay with me, I have plenty of room and it’s better than the kid ending up in foster care.” 

“Think about this a bit more, James. It’s getting a lot more personal than student teacher relationship. You would be a father figure to that kid.” 

“I know. You see how smart he is, foster care would crush him. He needs stability, he’s never had stability.” 

“What if his mom doesn’t come back?” 

“I’ll deal with that if it comes to it.” 

“You’re a single young man, are you sure you can handle a kid?” 

“I don’t know, but I can try.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, a lot of angst leaving off on a cliff hanger. Keep in mind, Harley has no idea what’s going on yet. 
> 
> When Tony said single, it was an in unmarried not as in not in a relationship.


	7. A Whole New World Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets messed up, Bucky is a good dude. Bucky has a girlfriend but they’re not serious yet or so he says.

When Harley got home from school, there was a police car waiting in front of the trailer. He slowly backed up to avoid, the scene but a female police officer stepped out of the vehicle. 

“Hey, kid.” 

“I didn’t do anything!” He raised his hands in surrender, _sure he _ _had ridden his dirt bike on city streets _ a bit which wasn’t  _street legal_ but he hadn’t been caught. 

“I know, kid. But regardless, I’m here to pick you up. Go pack your things.” 

Harley pursed his lips. “One that doesn’t add up, I need to be read my Miranda Rights and two no thanks.” 

She sighed. “It’s a social services call, I’m here to pick you up. I’m Officer Romanoff and you’re Harley Tyler Keener.” 

Why was a  _pretty_ cop who knew his full name here to pick him up? His mom came back and Mr. Barnes said he wouldn’t involve cops. 

“My mom came back today. That’s why the trailer is here. So go help a cat out of a tree or something else cops do in a small town.” 

“Son, I really hate that I’m the one to tell you this but your mom is going away for a while.” 

“She’s going to jail? What the hell?” 

“No, Harley, no. She’s quit the diner and she’s moving without you. We have her on video stating that she can’t raise you anymore. She already left town, she’s coming back for the trailer tomorrow.” 

“You’re lying. My sister is coming home tomorrow and my mom promised we would stay in Rosehill.” He crosses his arms over his chest, his face was pale as a ghost and he was doing everything in his power not to cry. He always thought it was possible his mom would get sick of moving around with them but he never imagined she actually would. It was just a self deprecating thought that seemed to be coming true. 

She sighed. “I wish I was. She’s working things out with your dad. We have someone willing to take you in town or you can be placed in a group home.” 

“What about my sister?” 

“Your grandmother adopted her.” 

“Why not me?” He mumbled quietly. 

“She doesn’t have the resources for two kids.” 

“It hasn’t even been a day...how did they decide all this?” He mumbled. 

“Go pack your things and I’ll explain more in the car.” She sighed. 

He gave her a skeptical once over before running inside the trailer. He was tempted to take the keys and drive it away.  How could she not say goodbye? She was coming back for the trailer, not for him.  He decided that taking the trailer for a joy ride was more trouble than it was worth. He grabbed all his clothes, the money he saved in his piggy bank from working (it wasn’t much, the majority of his money he gave to his mom for bills). Once he had everything, he looked at what had been his room for 13 years. How could he have not noticed that all of Abbie’s stuff was gone? She didn’t have much but all her clothes, toys, hair accessories and blankets were gone. He came outside with a glum glare. 

“I’m done. Can I bring my dirt bike?” 

“Sorry kid, the bike is legally owned by your parents, your mom will pick it up with the trailer.” 

He frowned, his mom really wanted his  _dirt bike_ but not him?  “Fine. Whatever I don’t care. Just tell me what happened.” 

She opened the door to the backseat for to him hop inside and he dropped his stuff on the floorboards as he sat down. Nat hated her job at the moment. With the size of Rosehill, the policedepartment handled all of the child service calls and since she was the only female officer. The men in the office, nine times out of ten said that she should do it because she was  _sensitive_ ._ A __ woman is less  intimidating to a  scared displayed child. _Natasha got inside her squad car and pulled out of the trailer park. 

“Kid, I can explain a bit about your sister. Your mom gave her rights to Abbie to your grandmother months ago. The adoption just approve to go through this past weekend.” 

“She wouldn’t do that, she loves Abbie.” 

“I’m afraid she did do that, son. Sometimes loving people means you give them their best chance. Maybe your mom thought your grandmother could give your sister that.” 

Harley bit down hard on his bottom lips. “That doesn’t explain leaving me with no explanation. She was here this morning, she told me that she loved me.” 

She sighed. “It’s a lot to process, I know it is. But what do you want to do for now? You can placed in a group home a few towns away or you stay here in Rosehill with the someone kind enough to take you in.” 

“I’m homeless.” He muttered quietly to himself. “Who’s willing to take me in?”

“Your teacher, Mr. Barnes.” 

“Why? I’m the devil incarnate during his class.” 

“Well he must like you. I would take him up on his offer if I were you. In fact I was you, I was in and out of the system for a majority of my childhood. You don’t want any part of it; trust me, kid.” 

Feeling as though he didn’t have any other choice in the matter, Harley replied. “I guess, I’ll stay there.” 

“Alright, I’ll drive you over to Mr. Barnes then. He’s a good friend.” Nat nodded as she drove towards his house. 

“Why does he live in a 3 bedroom house by himself?” Harley asked. 

“You’ve seen Rosehill, there’s not exactly a lot of housing options.” 

Harley shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, he was silent the rest of the ride. 

Nat couldn’t blame him, his mother had abandoned him and given up his sister. Life  _dealt_ the  kid, a  _shitty hand_. “We’re here, Harley.” He grabbed his duffle bag and backpack from the back seat and got out of the car. Officer Romanoff rang the doorbell, as the kid stuck behind her. 

James opened the door and smiled at the two of them. “Come on in.” 

“You’ve got yourself a kid, Barnes.” Natasha says moving out of the way for Harley to come in. 

“Hopefully you don’t climb out of the window this time.” He smiled fondly at Harley. 

Harley scoffed at the mention of his escapades. “You’re really okay with me crashing here?” 

“For as long as you need, but things are going to change.” 

“I’ll leave you guys to discuss everything.” Nat kissed Bucky’s cheek and left. 

“She said she was your friend but I didn’t think she meant like that..” Harley muttered. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Yes Officer Romanoff is my girlfriend, so you won’t be getting away with any shenanigans.” 

“How old are you?” Harley smarted off when he heard the use of the word. 

“I’m only 33 kid, don’t make me sound ancient. I’m an English Teacher, I use big words. Are you hungry, Harley? I know it’s been a long day for you.” 

“I could eat.” He shrugged. 

“Okay, how about I make you a grilled cheese?” 

“Yeah sure, thanks. What did you mean by things were going to change? They already have.” He asks. 

“We can talk about that later, Harley. I’ll get you something to eat and show you to your room. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, thanks Mr.Barnes.” 

“You sure? I wouldn’t be after your day.” 

“I’m not you.” He mumbled. “You mentioned food.” 

“Right.” Bucky went to the kitchen with Harley following behind like a duckling. He started to cook the grilled cheese as Harley sat at the counter not saying anything. “You call me James or Bucky when we’re home.” 

He nodded once Bucky set the plate down, Harley practically engulfed the sandwich. He wasn’t starved by any means but he tended to stress eat and right now he was beyond stressed. His whole world was a lie and the center of his Earth was obliterated.  _His mom_, _his sister_ the only two constants ever in his life were gone; like water extinguishing a flame. 

“Do you want another one?” Mr. Barnes offered, the boy was scrawny enough that Bucky wasn’t sure if he was starving or stressed , but he suspected that more than likely it was both. 

“I’m fine for now.” He gulped down the milk that Mr. Barnes had gotten him. Harley had never been fond of milk unless it was chocolate but considering the circumstances of his current situation, he wouldn’t ask for much. 

“Okay, Harls just ask. It’s your house too; once you’re finished I’ll show your room.” 

_Not his home, a temporary room. _ Mr. Barnes got annoyed with his antics in class.

“I’m done.” He wiped his face with my arm and grabbed his stuff. 

“Great.” Without asking, James took his duffle bag and led him upstairs to the room beside his own. After the incident with the sheets, he’d rather keep the kid close by. It was a simple room with a queen bed and a night stand, there wasn’t much else in the room. It was a guest room so there wasn’t a dresser. “We can decorate if you want, it was just a guest room before. I can get you a dresser or maybe a new comforter or some posters.” 

He shook his head. “I’m fine, I’m exhausted. I think I’m going to sleep.” For once Harley didn’t have an escape plan, there was nowhere else to go. His parents didn’t want him, his grandmother only had room for his sister and Peter was months away from sharing a room with a new born. His insides that were typically screaming to fight, felt defeated. 

“Yeah sure, I’ll check on you in a bit.” He ruffled Harley’s hair, “I’m here if you need to talk.” He set the boy’s bag beside his bed. 

Harley nodded, he dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped onto the bed. Once his door was shut he allowed himself to cry. Exhausted from his the emotions and lack of sleep, Harley passed out. 

He woke up around midnight and got out his phone calling his mom. 

_Pick up. Pick up. This better be a nightmare. Pick up. _

**“We’re sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service.” **

_ It’s the right number.  Okay, I’ll call the diner.  _

“Hello, this is Jenna of Taste of Heaven 24/7 diner. How can I help you?” 

“Hey, Jenna. This is Harley. Is my mom there?” 

“I’m afraid not, sweetheart. She quit today when your daddy came to pick her up at the diner. They didn’t come pick you up before they headed out of town?” 

“No uh they didn’t. Did they say where they were going?” 

“I’m so sorry, honey. They didn’t just that they needed to leave Tennessee, too many bad memories. Oh baby, I’m sure they didn’t mean you! Where are you staying now?” 

“I’ve gotta go. I’m staying with my teacher Mr. Barnes.” 

“Okay, puddin get some sleep. Mr. Barnes is good people.” 

“Night.” He mumbled and hung up. Tears stained his face once again and he felt hot all over. 

He couldn’t sleep anymore so he tip toed downstairs and sat on Mr. Barnes’scouch to watch tv. He turned it on, apparently Bucky had Netflix. There were three squares on the screen, Harls, James and Nat. He was surprised that his name was already there but none the less, he tapped on his square. He scrolled for a while just trying not to think before he decided on Mulan. It was Abbie’s favorite movie and it felt  warm to think of her. The song “Reflection” came on when Harley felt another presence in the room. 

“You know, we have school tomorrow right? A little late for cartoons.” Bucky asks as he stood in the doorway of the room. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep. I figured I went to bed early anyways.” 

“It’s okay, Harls. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to come down and watch tv.” Mr. Barnes grabbed the remote and paused the TV.“Did you want to talk?” 

Harley shook his head. “I’m good for now. You’re right I should probably sleep I have my paper route in a few hours.” 

“I called your boss, you don’t have to come in tomorrow or ever if you want. As long as you do your keep, I can give you an allowance.” 

“Huh?” He asked confused. 

“You know, clean your room, do the dishes, mow the lawn, take out the trash and you get paid.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that. I would do that stuff anyways.” 

“That’s not good negotiation tactics.” James chuckled. “We’ll talk more about this tomorrow, well later today I guess. Do you want to go to school tomorrow? You can miss.” 

“Shouldn’t you not encourage that as my teacher?” 

“Typically not, but yesterday was hard and we need to keep your mental health in check too. Like a mental health day.” 

“That’s a thing?” 

“It is. I know tomorrow would be hard since everyone in this town talks. So if you want, you can miss tomorrow. We can do something else like maybe decorate your room?” 

“Yeah we could put up some of the stuff I brought I guess. So you’re dating a cop?” 

“We’re not serious, we’ve just starting dating.” 

“But you called her your girlfriend.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I like her a lot but we’re not serious yet.” 

“Yet she has a name in your Netflix.” 

“It’s her Netflix, she gave me her password since you’re here. I set up while you were sleeping.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. Looks like she made the right call, all I had were the local channels.” 

He smiled a little. “That’s what I had. My sister watched Arthur and Magic School bus everyday after homework.” 

Bucky nodded. “Maybe you should try getting back to sleep.” 

“Can I finish Mulan first? You said I can miss school tomorrow.” 

“Yeah sure, scoot over.” 

“You want to watch Mulan, man bun?” 

James rolled his eyes. “Why not? You seem to like it.” 

Harley scooted over to the other end of the couch. “Okay, we might as well restart it then because the beginning is kinda important. You at least have to see the matchmaker.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment PLEASE I need the self esteem boost


	8. Disagreements and Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is back at school

Harley’s Mental Health Day involved Grand Theft Dirt Bike, decorating his room with pictures of him and his sister, and regretfully Mr. Barnes had him work on some of his missing work. Apparently homework was a requirement of living with a teacher, Who would’ve thought? 

Today he was back at school and Harley could feel everyone’s eyes on him. The not so subtle whispers about his situation and so fourth. Harley couldn’t careless about what his peers thought about him, people always said shit about him even before. Harley found Ned and Peter at their lockers and grinned. “Hey.” 

“Hey, you okay dude?” Ned asks.

“Yeah I’m chill. What’d I miss yesterday?” 

“Not much, word got out about your situation and Peter got his first kiss.” 

“Ned! I was going to tell him that!” 

“Oooh first kiss? Just a peck or did you go full tongue?” 

“Full tongue? Gross no! I just gave MJ a peck on the lips after I walked her home from school.” 

“Cute, Parker. Very gentlemanly of you.” Harley shrugged. 

“I try to be. My Aunt May taught me right.” 

“That’s right she did!” Ned cheered. 

“Are you a parenting cheerleader?” Harley deadpanned. 

“I just love Aunt May, she’s the best.” Ned shrugged. 

“Her cookies were pretty good that time I stayed over.” 

“We should have another sleepover this weekend.” Peter grinned. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go on a date with MJ?” Ned asks. 

“I mean I do but I can do that Saturday afternoon.” 

“Okay, I’m game.” 

“Me too. We have to up Harley’s Mario Kart game.” 

“Hey, by the last game I got 5th place!” 

“You have to at least get third place, dude.” Ned groans. 

“Fine, whatever. Pete, we should go to class the bell is about to ring.”

“Crap. I can’t get another tardy!” Peter started to run down the hallway. 

“I’m going to stop him before he has a premature heart attack over upsetting Mr. Stark.” Harley tells Ned before running off to follow Peter. By the time Harley got up with the speed demon that Peter became at the thought of disappointing Mr. Stark, he was already at their lab table getting out his things. “You need to start running track, man.” Harley was catching his breath as he sat down. 

“It was an adrenaline rush, I can’t do that all the time.” 

“You had an adrenaline rush over the possibility of being late? Wow, I must be your favorite teacher, kid.” Mr. Stark said with a smirk as he came into the room. 

Peter’s cheeks blushed rosy red. “I uh I Mr. Stark, I was just excited about our presentations today.” 

“We have presentations today?” Harley whispered. 

“Yes you do, but it’s over what we learned yesterday so it’s not due for you yet.” Tony clarifies. “Parker, since you’re so overly eager to present you can go first.” 

“What? No, please no. I like my project but no one wants to go first!” 

“Why not? You go first and get it over with.” 

“Fine, fine. I’ll go.” After Peter’s presentation, the other students went after him seemed less impressive. They got through five presentations before the bell rung and the boys headed to Mr. Barnes’s class. 

“This going to be weird now, I mean I’ve seen Mr. Barnes wearing a Batman tee shirt.” 

“Wait. Mr. Barnes likes Batman? He’s even cooler. He has a man bun, rides a motorcycle and he’s a nerd.” 

“I mean he’s not that cool, man buns are more of a 2015 thing. And Batman is a rich e-boy who takes out his angst by fighting crime.” 

“Mr. Barnes is still cool that he took you in!” 

“Let’s just see how he acts in class.” Harley groaned and walked into the classroom. He took his usual spot in the back row. 

Peter sat beside him. “It was nice, since you were gone we got to watch the Outsiders’ movie.” 

“Did you like it?” 

“Yeah, MJ and I decided we’re going to be Socs and Greasers for couple costumes for Halloween.” 

“Cheesy but cute. Aren’t we a little old to dress up though?” 

“You’re never too old to dress up for Halloween! And it’s a compromise, MJ is dragging me to a bunch of haunted houses but we get to dress up.” 

“Wow, compromise. You’re practically married.”

“It’s called a healthy relationship, Harley. Have you ever had a girlfriend or a boyfriend?” 

“No, I’ve never had time and right now I don’t want one.” 

“Why not? It might make your life easier to have someone to take on the world with.” 

“We’re in eighth grade, no one has serious relationships.”

“Hey! What about me?”

“It’s been three weeks, slow your giddy up, Cowboy.” 

“Fair enough. I just really like MJ. We’re like sour patch kids. I’m sweet and she’s sour.” 

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” 

“Fine, Salty and Sweet?” 

“Not much better, I’d go with Ying and Yang.” 

“Okay class settle down, today we are starting a new unit on poetry.” The class groaned, particularly the boys. “Today, just to see how much you know about poetry. I want you all to write one poem in any style you want.” 

“I’m going to write a haiku.” Harley shrugged. 

“You’re just going with that because it’s short.” 

“I do have to figure out syllables.” 

“I think I’ll go with free verse.”

“What about?”

“Not sure yet.” 

“Okay, I’m done.” 

“Dude, I want to hear it.” 

“Fine, here.” Harley handed him his paper that read.   
“Poetry is emo   
Emo bangs are extra   
I don’t wear eyeliner.” 

“Wow, you did not take this seriously.” 

“It’s a haiku, I did the assignment.” Harley shrugged. 

“I just thought you would work extra hard in this class since Mr. Barnes is like your foster Dad.” 

“I did the assignment and I’m just crashing at his place, it’s not like that.” 

“You’re staying at his place because your parents can’t take care of you?” Peter asks. 

“Yeah..” 

“That’s fostering, even if you don’t see him like that.” 

“Whatever, Pete. I did the assignment. I’m not like you and your obsession with Mr. Stark.” 

“I’m not obsessed with Mr. Stark! He’s just a good role model.” 

“Sure, cause it’s normal to hangout with your teachers on the weekend.” 

“He’s my neighbor, whatever. I’m going to work on my poem.” 

“MJ is great, MJ is grand, MJ is the fairest in the land. There now, you’re done.” 

“I’m not writing about Michelle.” Peter groaned. “Why are you being such a dick?” 

“Awe Petey said a curse word, cute.” 

“Leave me alone, I curse. I curse all the time.” 

“Really? Wow Pete, who knew you were such a baddie.”

“Dude. I’m not kidding, stop.” 

Mr. Barnes came over. “What’s going on? You two are best friends.” 

“Why don’t you ask your son?” Peter remarked. 

“Shut up, I’m not his son. Nothing is going on, Peter just can’t take a joke.” 

“Or maybe you just don’t know when to stop.” 

“Okay, Peter move to the front of the room.” Mr. Barnes cuts in. “Come on, separate.” 

Peter glared at Harley and moved up to the empty desk at the front of the room. He grinned when he realized Michelle was right beside him.   
“Hey.” 

“Hi.” 

“I like your uh hair, it looks nice today.” 

“Did it not look nice yesterday?”

“What? No! I wasn’t saying that it just looks nice everyday.” 

“Peter. I was just pulling your chain.” 

“Oh.” He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be cruel. What’s your poem about?”

“I haven’t started.” 

“Yikes, class is almost over.”

“Well that jerky turkey distracted me.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Just write something down now.” 

“I’m trying.” MJ left him alone for the rest of class and he worked on his poem. He wrote all of his teen angst out of his system. “You done, Shakespeare?” 

“Yeah I’m really proud of it.” 

Mr. Barnes came around and picked up all the papers off of their desks. Class ended and Peter went to lunch with Ned. It didn’t bother Peter that Harley didn’t sit with them at lunch. 

“How’d your presentation go?” Ned asks as they sat down munching on cafeteria sloppy joes. 

“It went great, I think I aced it.” 

“That’s great, Pete. I kinda winged mine, I got carried away building my new Lego Batman set.” 

“You started the Bat Mobile without me?” Peter gasped dramatically. 

“It was an easy one, I figured you would rather build the Lego Death Star.” 

“Ned, you get me.” 

MJ sat down. “Wow, you two are nerds.” 

“You’re dating me, so you’re a nerd by association.” Peter shrugged. 

Michelle rolled her eyes. “Thanks for the reminder.” 

“So have you guys decided what you’re dressing up as for Halloween? I think I’m going to be Darth Vader.” 

“Dude, that’ll be so cool!” 

“I know! I got the full costume, it’s more of a cosplay but it’s awesome. It was so expensive though.” 

“Nerds.” 

“We’re going as a Greaser and a Soc.” 

“Who’s going to be who?”

“We’re mixing it up, so I’ll be the one rocking leather.” Peter smirked. 

“And regrettably I’ll be wearing a poodle skirt.” 

“You’ll look pretty.” 

“I’m burning it after Halloween.” 

“Where’s Harley?” Ned asks. 

“We got in a bit of a fight. He was being jerky.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah it’s not a big deal, hopefully we’ll back to normal tomorrow.” 

“What were you guys arguing about?” 

“He wasn’t trying in class and then he got all defensive.” 

“Oh, I don’t blame him. If my whole family left me, I would feel apathetic.” Michelle shrugged. 

“Wow. I feel like a jerk now.” 

“Just apologize, he’ll take you back. You’re like his own friend.” Ned shrugged. 

“I thought you guys were friends.” 

“We’re chill to both hangout with you but we’re not friends. We’re mutually your friend not friends with each other.” 

“Everyone should just be friends.” 

“Okay, Barney.” Ned mutters. 

“Hey, don’t knock the purple dinosaur!” 

“You’re defensive about a toddler’s show character, Pete?”

“He taught me a lot of life lessons.” 

“You need a new role model.” MJ shook her head. 

“I have Mr. Stark.”

“You went Barney to Mr. Rogers.” 

“I said Mr. Stark.”

“It was a reference, he was that old guy with that tv show with the puppets. Like Would you like to be my neighbor.” 

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen those tv shirts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Their personalities will develop, and the boys will act more mature. But it’s starting with them as 8th grade boys so they will act immature at times.


End file.
